Survivors: The Third Dog
by SilverWolf255
Summary: Luna is the third survivor of the Big Growl from the cage-room place where she, Lucky, and Sweet were kept for a while. I stink at summaries, please read it.


**So, I was writing this fanfic in my notebook, then I wrote it into a word document, which I copied and pasted into a fanfiction, which I then tried to post but realized that there was no category for it. With nowhere else to go, I posted it in here, the Misc. category hoping that people would read it. So, without further ado, (if anyone is reading this) Please Review!**

* * *

Luna pricked her ears at the sound of the longpaw's whistle and lowered her head. She glared at the herd of sheep in front of her trotting carelessly as if she weren't there. She licked her nose anxiously. Her eyes, one brown and the other blue, darted around quickly as she sought the fastest way to group them together and herd them into the longpaw pen. She waited patiently for her longpaw to give her the signal. He whistled again and Luna stalked towards the sheep with her head level to her shoulders, staring the woolly creatures down, daring them to move in the wrong direction. Suddenly, one of them reared and darted off in the opposite direction. The others floundered after it carelessly and Luna curled her lip and snorted in frustration. The longpaw whistled again and she bolted around the sheep. They shied away from her and walked unevenly towards the longpaw pen. Luna chased them closer to the pen and barked. They picked up speed, glancing wearily at her every few moments. Luna took no time in redirecting any sheep that decided to wander off. She gave them one final nudge and they huddled together behind the wooden fence of the pen. Luna's longpaw jogged up to the pen and latched the fence shut. _Finally, _she thought, sighing with relief. She glanced around and saw that her longpaw was already headed towards the barn. She trotted after him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. But, suddenly, she froze. The ground beneath her paws split open. She crashed through the large crack and into the pitch-black of the earth. In the darkness, she could make out the strong, metallic scent of fresh blood. "Earth-Dog!" She howled desperately. "Why are you taking me?!" She received no answer.

_The Big Growl is coming! _A soft voice called.

"The what?" Luna yelped.

_The Big Growl is coming! _

* * *

Luna bolted to her paws, almost hitting her head on the ceiling of the cage she was trapped in. She panted heavily, glancing around fearfully. She saw the rows of cages in front of her and her shoulders drooped in a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream." she breathed. But something didn't seem right to her. If it had all been a dream, then why could she still feel that terrible sensation that she had felt when the ground had split? The ground trembled slightly beneath her paws and she gasped. "It's coming! It's coming! Wake up! It's coming!" Luna barked frantically. The other dogs appeared to have felt the same strange and terrible sensation as well and began to yelp and bark.

"It's coming! Longpaws, it's coming!" they barked. The ground shook even harder and Luna heard the bars of her cage begin to rip. She cowered, flattening herself against the floor of her high-cage. _Oh no! _She whimpered. Her cage fell forward and began to crash towards the floor. "Earth-Dog, save me!" she shrieked as she plummeted down. Her cage hit the ground with a thundering crash and white-hot pain flared up in her hind leg. Suddenly, the world around her gave way to a horrible shade of black.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes wearily. Her head throbbed and she whimpered weakly. The strong scent of death hung in the air. _What was that? _She thought. _Earth-Dog, what have you done? _She struggled to her paws but fell back with a yelp as she realized the pain in her hind leg. She growled and held her hind leg off the ground and struggled back to her paws. She stood shakily on three legs and glanced around at the broken bodies that littered the ground. She clenched her teeth to hold back pitiful whine. She tried hard not to identify the bodies by name, knowing that it would only make the pain worse. But one of the bodies caught her eye. "Dakota?" she choked. Her friend didn't stir. She limped to his side and licked the matted fur on his shoulder hopefully. "Dakota, wake up. It's over. We can leave now." She felt as hopelessly optimistic as a naïve as a newborn pup. She nudged the husky-dog's fore-paw with her muzzle. It fell back to the ground limply. Luna whimpered in despair. Suddelny. Dakota let out a ragged, thin breath. Luna's eyes lit up. He was alive! "Dakota!" she yipped, licking his muzzle gratefully. "Oh, Dakota! I thought the Earth-Dog had taken you away from me!" She whined and nuzzled him gently.

"Luna." he wheezed. "You made it." Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Dakota. I am." she barked softly. "And so are you! We can escape together!" Dakota's gaze fell.

"Luna," he hesitated. "I can't...I won't survive." he croaked. "I can't even move without hurting." Luna whined hopefully.

"You _will _make it, Dakota." she declared.

"Oh, Luna." Dakota smiled weakly. "I can feel the Earth-Dog coming for me." Luna whimpered.

"No! You can't leave me! You promised-" her voice broke. "You promised me that we would escape together to the forest and have pups. We're going to raise them wild...remember?" she whispered. She nudged his neck gently.

"Luna. That can't happen anymore." Dakota whispered. His breathing was already weakening. "Goodbye...Luna." Dakota's eyes rolled back into his head and he became perfectly still. His shallow breathing disappeared entirely. Luna backed away, thoroughly frightened.

"D-Dakota?" she choked. "You're okay...We have to go now! Dakota, please wake up!" she sobbed, nudging his fore-legs. She panted heavily and grief welled up in her throat, threatening to choke her. "No!" she howled her sadness to the spirit-dogs.

_Stay strong, _a familiar voice echoed in her ears.

"Dakota?" she sniffed. She received no answer. "Don't be silly." she scolded herself through her grief. "Spirits don't speak." she curled up next to Dakota's stiff body and glanced through the broken roof and up to the stars. "Don't worry, Dakota. I _will _stay strong." she promised.

* * *

**So, I hope people were able to find this fanfic. Please Review if you read it! **


End file.
